


You’re My Light (And I’m Your Darkness)

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: “They say the brightest lights cast the darkest shadows.” Lightning (Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII.)
 Lena Luthor was captivated by Kara Danvers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first supergirl fanfic. The only the thing I know about DC universe was the one you could find on wikipedia. So I’m super nervous about this. Also, friendly reminder that english is not my first language, so please feel free to point it out my mistakes.

Lena doesn’t remember who she was before the Luthors. All of her memories before she was adopted by the Luthors felt like an old movie she saw once. Sure, she could found out about her biological parents. She got the power and money to do so.

Hell, Lex already did that.

It was the first year of his rampage to taking down Superman. She should have seen that something bad would happen to her brother back there, but honestly, she was far beyond angry that she couldn’t even think.

She couldn’t even breathe.

“You did what?” Lena was seething. To hell with controlling her emotion.

“I have to make sure everyone I know was clean.” Lex shrugged.

“So you investigate my biological parents?” Lena clenched her fist.

“Mom doesn’t want to tell me about your past. I need to know how in world Superman always found out about my plan.”

Lena felt her throat suddenly tight, and her mouth dry. “You thought I would betray you?” Lena asked. That question made her fell like she just drank a poison.

“Well, but now I know you wouldn’t do something like that. I trust you.” Lex grinned.

“I don’t think I could trust you, Lex.” Lena said quietly. “Not anymore.”

That’s the moment when Lex that Lena knew, that Lena looked up finally emerged. He looked shocked and guilty. “Lena, I’m...”

“Don’t say you sorry. We both know you’re not.”

“I just wanted to protect you.”

When Lex tried to touch her, Lena stood. “Don’t touch me.” Her voice was wavering.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. “You just want to defeat Superman.”

“But by winning, it means we’ll be safe!” Lex argued.

“No, Lex.” Lena shook her head. “It just means you win. There will be no guarantee we will be safe.”

Lex stared at her. She couldn’t read her brother anymore. The Lex she once knew was so open, so bright, and so full of love. The man that stood in front of her right now, that was not her brother.

Lex dropped the folder he’s been holding to Lena’s table. “In case you want to know the truth.”

Lena shook her head. “Get out.”

“One day, you will realize that what I do today was necessary.”

Lena clenched her jaw. “Even if Superman kidnap my biological parents as a leverage,” she looked Lex dead in the eyes. “I would never, ever betray my family. They are not my family; they made that choice when they dropped me at that orphanage.” She said softly.

After Lex left, she burnt the folder and drown herself with every single drink she could find in her place.

 

* * *

 

Being a Luthor was not a walk in the park, even long before her brother became Superman number one enemy. At first, she had to prove to everyone, to herself, that she was a Luthor.

That she was deserved to be a Luthor. She does everything her mother told her, she took the extracurricular her mother told her to, heck, she even went to that awful boarding school!

She tried so hard to make her mother proud, for her brother smile to her. Held back any comeback every time people mocked her. When people said she doesn’t deserve to be a Luthor. That she got nothing compare to her brother. That the Luthors made a mistake to adopted her.

Her brother always told her to ignore them, because they don’t know what they are talking about. Or they were just being jealous. Her mother doesn’t say anything, but from the way she looked at Lena, the way she started to push Lena to do everything to make her darling little girl became better, she knew that her mother was disappointed with her.

Because she let people mocked her. Or she let those people mocker her family name.

She learned to stood up for herself after she knew she has the capability to do so. It was one of her brother lesson: Never pick a fight you can’t win, come back later when you already have the ability to win. Sometimes Lena was torn between wanted to laughed or cried every time she remembers the day when her brother said that to her.

He said that, yet he picked a fight with Superman.

Sometimes Lena was jealous with her brother confident level.

 

* * *

 

The first time Superman reveal himself, Lex and Lena was amazed. Because, hello! Aliens are real! They are others living thing out there. Imagine the possibilities.

As time passed, Lex was no longer adores the Superman. Lena was confused until she remembered something.

Being a Luthor means you’re in charge, means you have a certain amount of power.

And Superman? He’s not a Luthor. And he’s got an infinity power.

Lex Luthor declared that Superman was a threat to humanity.

While the truth, he was a threat to the Luthors.

 

* * *

 

Even after the whole fiasco about Lena’s biological parents, she still tried to help her brother. To stop this pointless war. To made him back to the good side.

“This is for the greater good, Lena!” Lex shouted.

“No. You pick a fight with Superman were not for a greater good.” Lena clenched her jaw.

“Luthor Corp was supposed to help people, not become your personal weapon factory to fight Superman.”

“You know what happen when we let someone with such power to roam free.” Lex warned.

Lena felt her heart skip a beat. “How dare you, Alexander Luthor.” She gritted her teeth, trying to fought that memories to came back. “How dare you to mention that monster.”

They never said that name again. Casey Griggs Luthor. The first monster from the Luthor family.

“So help me, Lena.” Lex said desperately. “Help me to stop Superman.”

“Because you were afraid that Superman will become that monster?”

“Yes!” Lex looked so happy. Lena really missed seeing her brother this happy. Just like that time when Lena got an A for her science project. He thought his sister finally understand his reason to fight Superman.

“Does it ever occur to you,” Lena took a deep breath. “That you are the one that will become such monster?”

Lena left his brother’s office without waiting for the answer.

 

* * *

 

When the person you love suddenly slipped away from your finger, which one is worse?

That you couldn’t do anything to help them, or you do anything and everything in your power to help them?

But in the end, the result is the same.

You only could stand there hopelessly while watching that person ruined them self.

 

* * *

 

When Lex was captured, Lena knew she has to save the Luthor Corp. The Luthor Corp was their dream, back when they both still naive and wanted to do something good for the world.

This is just another test for her. To showed people that she was nothing like her brother.

That she was the better Luthor.

She decided the only way to saved the company was moved to somewhere new. To have a fresh start. Far away from the Metropolis, but still close enough just in case if something bad happened to her brother, she could be there.

Even after all this time, she still cared for her brother.

 

* * *

 

She was not surprised when she saw Clark Kent. To think she could stay away from Superman, what an idiot.

What made her almost lost her composure was the girl beside Clark Kent. There was something about her that made Lena curious. The girl radiated so much energy, and that itself was a feat. To be able to do such thing while you stood next to Superman nonetheless. Well, not the kind of energy Superman, no, Clark Kent, made. Clark Kent was defensive around her, well no surprise there. She is a Luthor after all.

Clark Kent was like the sun behind the gray skies before a storm, while this girl was like the sun on the morning. Warm but uncertainty. Because the day still long, we don’t know whether the sun would be up there until it was time for the sun to disappear.

The girl has so much potential, and Lena sensed the girl doesn’t even realize it. Yet.

“And Supergirl was there, too.”

“And who are you, exactly?” Lena asked with her dazzling smile before she went to get some water. All those meeting made her thirsty. Not because she was sweating, standing in front of two suns.

“I’m Kara Danvers. And I’m not with the Daily Planet. I’m with Catco magazine. Sort of.”

Huh, interesting. “It’s a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism. More like ‘High-waisted Jeans: Yes or no?’”

“I’m just tagging along today.”

“Right.”

Definitely a work in the progress.

 

* * *

 

When Kara Danvers agreed with her, Lena was stunned. Nobody ever agreed with her this fast.

That was the first time she felt the ray of sun that was Kara Danvers on her life.

 

* * *

 

Being a Luthor never allowed Lena to ever felt a sun. Not literal sun obliviously, but the warm like the one coming from Kara Danvers.

Lex loved her, she knew that. But her brother’s love never this warm. Her brother’s love was either the raging sun from one summer day, or the sun peeked from behind the cloud on winter. There was no in between. The Luthors was not raised to do something half-heartily.

They only met once, but when Ms. Danvers tried to talk her out from doing the ceremony while walked with Lena to the ceremonial location, the girl was genuinely concerned. Why would someone, the one that seemed to have a close relationship with Clark Kent/Superman, no less, was so concerned for her life?

Kara Danvers was indeed like a sun. So full of warm and so open, but at the same time she held so many mysteries. And people would get burn if they came near her.

And Lena Luthor was like a dark cold space that never got enough sun light.

Maybe that’s why she stood on the podium.

 

* * *

 

If her brother could see her now. Being saved by Superman AND Supergirl at the same time.

Lena scoffed before she stood and looked around. She tried to find the killer.

She took out her gun when she saw a man and a woman involved in a fight.

Being a Luthor also means you had to learn how to shoot. Whether you like it or not.

 

* * *

 

She was really shocked when she saw the article Clark wrote. The sun behind the gray skies almost came out to greet a Luthor.

Kara was also there. She looked at Clark like the way Lena used to look at her brother. Proud and happy.

“What about you, Ms. Danvers?” Lena asked. No matter how happy she felt because Clark Kent trust her, she was curious with the girl. “I didn’t see your name on the byline.”

Kara Danvers was hiding behind the cloud. Although Lena wanted to be selfish and made the girl with wide smile as her private sun, she wanted the others to felt the warm from Kara Danvers. Lena knew the other way for people to felt such warm was through writing.

Plus, if one day Lena couldn’t see Kara, she still could felt the girl’s warmth from her writing.

When Kara stammered her answer, Lena bite her lips. It was endearing, to see the sun blushed after the sun received a compliment from a human.

“Well, like I said, I’m not a reporter.”

“You could have fooled me.”

The way Ms. Danvers saw her right now, why would she saw Lena with such warm and so lovingly?

Lena smiled widely when she learned that she could see Kara Danvers again in the future.

She needed her sun, okay?

 

* * *

 

When she read the news that the President would come here to sign the Alien Amnesty Act, she knew a reporter would come to interview her.

Lena was surprised when she learned that it was Kara Danvers.

“Ms. Luthor.”

Not that Lena doesn’t like hearing her last name from the reporter; she really curious how would her first name sounded. “Lena, please.” She said.

“Well, if I’m calling you Lena...” Ms. Danvers titled her head to the side, a friendly yet nervous smiled on her face.

“Kara it is.” Lena remembered something. “If you have a parking ticket, I can have it validate for you.”

Kara waved her hand. “Oh no, no, no. That’s fine, I flew here.”

Lena raised her eyebrow. Did she just...?

“On... on a bus.”

She bites her lips while she was watching Kara blushed and tried to look around the office. Everywhere other than the CEO herself. Lena had a hunched that Kara Danvers was Supergirl. She never expected the girl herself to blurred out her secret.

“Well, I’m glad to see you decide to give reporting a shot.” People needed to felt Kara Danvers’ warmth.

Well then, Lena needed more prove to actually believe that Kara Danvers was in fact Supergirl. She took out her alien detection device.

Kara was hiding again, Lena knew the Alien Amnesty Act was a sensitive issue for Kara. Lena wanted to hear the girl’s opinion about it. And it was worth it.

She smirked when she checked the device condition. Of course it was destroyed. Oh well, she got another prototype.

 

* * *

 

It seems Kara Danvers had a thing to surprise her. Lena had a mixed feeling after she read the article. Kara almost neutral on the article, well not really neutral, still heavy with pro Alien, but she agreed with what Lena said a few days ago.

It was a start.

“They remind me of my mother.” Kara said when she looked at the plumerias on Lena’s desk.

If this was a rom-com movie, Lena would say something along the line: “They remind me of you.”

But this is a real life. And she got a chance to learn more about Kara Danvers family. Or is it her family from Krypton? Either way, Lena would love to hear it. And she felt honored because Kara trusted her enough to share this information.

“Wait, is this your first article?” Lena asked. She knew, of course. She wanted to hear Kara said it.

Kara blushed, she pushed her glasses up. “Yes.” She said timidly.

“I’m honor to be your first.” Lena said. Wait, why was Kara’s face getting redder? Did she say...

Oh.

_Oh._

Lena cleared her throat. “I meant your first article.”

Kara nodded. “Thank you.” She fidgets with the hem of her dress.

She wanted to ask Kara to lunch, and she got the perfect reason. To celebrate her first article. It is too much? Just before Lena asked Kara, Jess, her secretary knocked her door.

“I’m sorry Miss Luthor, but your meeting will start in a few minutes.”

Lena sighed. “Right, thank you Jess.”

“Well, uh, I should go.” Kara said quietly.

The two of them stood side by side. Lena could felt the warmth coming from Kara’s body.

“I’m so sorry, Kara. I wanted to ask you to have lunch with me, actually.” Lena looked at the door then back to Kara. “Maybe next time?”

Kara smiled brightly. “Sure. You um, you can just text me. And I know it’s gonna sound weird, but how do you get my number?”

Lena chuckled. “You do realize that you have a profile page at Catco website right?”

“What?” Kara titled her head. She reminded Lena of a puppy.

“The reporters have a profile page, Kara. You haven’t checked it?”

Kara shook her head. “No, I haven’t. Oh wow, I have my own profile page?”

Lena bites her lips. “Yes Kara, you have. You are Catco reporter after all.”

Kara smiled brightly.

“Miss Luthor...” Jess smiled apologetic.

“Oh, okay. I um, I’m just gonna go now. Good luck for your meeting, Lena.”

That was the second time she felt the ray of sun that was Kara Danvers on her life.

She still wonder what happened to Kara that made the reporter agreed with Lena that there are bad aliens out there.

 

* * *

 

Lena scoffed when she saw the invitation from Roulette among her letters. White envelope with a dragon on the sealing wax. She tossed it aside, not interested to go to such place.

The first time Roulette sent her the invitation, her brother scolded her for being rude. “We do not refuse the invitation to the Luthor like that, Lena.”

She goes to the show with her brother. She only lasted ten minutes before leaving. At least she already showed her face, made a conversation with the right people. That was the whole point, right?

She heard the rumor that Supergirl ruined the party, but no one important was harm or captured.

Roulette sent another invitation, she always does every day. Lena wondered why. She never opened the letter, not after the first time. Lena knew Roulette’s little fight club always on the move, and even Supergirl has lots of super ability, finding where Roulette was seemed to be a challenge.

Lena shook her head. Yeah right. There was no way in hell Kara Danvers would come here to asked her about the fight club. But still, she opened the letter and memorize the location before she ripped the letter.

Or Lena Luthor was wrong and Kara Danvers did come to ask about Roulette location. Kara called her by her real name though, if only Roulette heard that, Lena would be sure Roulette would punch Kara Danvers. Supergirl or not.

Her secretary seemed so frustrated because Kara managed to walk past her just in a blink of an eye, and Lena was pretty sure that was not just a saying.

“Jess, will you make a note downstairs that Kara Danvers is to be shown in right away whenever possible?” Lena asked. It was pointless to held Kara back, after all. Might as well spare all this drama again for the future.

“Really?” Kara asked disbelieved.

Lena gave Kara a look. A look she always used every time a board member won’t stop talking and she had enough. Good thing Kara noticed that.

She wanted to say that she was not jealous when Kara said she was helping a friend from Roulette. Maybe it was a bad idea to share her sun to other people. But what if that person was already inside Kara Danvers’ orbit long before Lena came?

Kara trusted her. The least Lena could do was to do the same.

She gave Roulette’s fight club location to Kara.

The smile Kara gave her was different from the others. Still warm, but tight. Maybe because she was worried about her friend.

“Thank you, I owe you. Big time.”

“Not at all. I know you'll be there for me when the time comes.” Lena said with a tight smile.

She said too much.

 

* * *

 

Lena raised her eyebrow when she read Kara’s article about Roulette’ fight club, the reporter sounded so frustrated because Roulette was free. Kara really needed to learn to stay neutral when she wrote an article. What made Lena raised her eyebrow however, was that Kara used herself as a source. Well, technically it was Supergirl. But still.

Does Kara forget about what happened to Lois Lane?

Lena tapped her manicured fingers on her desk. This was another perfect opportunity for her.

She could just text Kara and asked her to have lunch, to celebrate her second article. It’s simple, right? Why would she nervous about it? She was never this nervous before. Maybe because she was about to asked Kara Danvers?

Does she really think she could have a chance with someone like Kara Danvers? The embodiment of warm, goodness and happiness? While she was the embodiment of evil, dark and cold? Sure, she knew the saying opposite attraction, but she and Kara are way too opposite.

The sound of her door being knocked made Lena snapped her attention back to the real life. “Miss Luthor, the science team is ready for you now.”

Lena sighed. “Thank you, Jess.”

Still, Lena sent a text to congratulate Kara for her new article.

 

* * *

 

It was purely coincidence when Lena learned about Kara’s love for food, or in this case, potstickers.

There was a new Chinese restaurant not far from her office. Kara just dropped by to thank her for helping the reporter find Roulette’s fight club. Lena wanted to take Kara there, but something happened and Lena has to do a damage control.

When Lena finally fixed the prototype for the latest project, she decided to have lunch there.

The owner was talking about a blonde with glasses that bought almost half of his potstickers. The blonde literary cried when she ate the first potstickers.

“I know my potstickers was good, but not that good.” The owner joked.

Lena filed away the information.

Who would think that the sun loves potstickers?

 

* * *

 

A few days later when a bank robbery with an alien weapon managed to damaged the National City Children’s Hospital, Lena has a reason to use the information about Kara’s love for food.

It was for the greater good, okay? She held a gala for fundraiser in order to help the children’s hospital and at the same time she could make Kara happy with potstickers.

Honestly, it was a win-win.

With just a few phone calls, she already got herself a gala for the weekend.

“Jess, clear my schedule for this afternoon. I have to go somewhere.” Lena said after she locked her office.

“Yes Miss Luthor.”

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Miss Luthor!” Huang, the owner of the restaurant smiled at her. “It’s good to see you. Do you want to challenge me to play Go again?”

Lena smiled. She loved that board game and really good at it, but Huang was a formidable opponent. “Maybe next time, Huang. I was wondering, do you cater for an event?”

Huang raised his eyebrow. “Not really, but for you, I will. What do you need?”

Lena smiled brightly. “Your amazing potstickers.”

 

* * *

 

Maybe she should ask Kara first before she asked Huang to made potstickers for the gala.

What if Kara said no?

Lena has to spend her weekend eating potstickers.

Ugh.

Imagine the amount of workouts she has to do after eating that much potstickers.

 

* * *

 

“Kara.”

When Kara turned around to face her, it was like feeling the sun on her skin after being coped inside a building without a window.

“Lena! Surprise visit to Catco?” Kara asked with a big smile on her face.

“No, I’m here to see you, actually.”

“You are?” Kara asked, surprised.

Lena nodded. “L-Corp is hosting a party this weekend. It’s a gala fundraiser for the children’s hospital after that horrific attack on their new building. I was hoping you’d come.”

The way Kara was looking at her right now, it was like that when she suggested Kara to become a reporter.

Why does the sun keep looking at her like that?

What Lena said was true, Kara was her only friend. The others only wanted to use her for their own personal gain. Yes, Lena also did that. That’s why she never considered those people as her friend.

Kara Danvers, on the other hand...

Lena smiled when Kara agreed to come to the gala.

“I love parties. Can I come too?” The guy asked.

“No!” Kara said.

The first time Lena saw the guy, she thought he and Kara were together. But from Kara’s reaction, it seemed they’re not.

“Oh, well of course your friend can come.”

There was something about this Mike of the interns though. He was so eager and full of energy, like a puppy. Like Kara.

Are they somehow related? Is Mike also an alien?

Mike also radiated warmth, but it was different from Clark or Kara. It was like a sun light from one cloudy day. The one that made you sleepy.

But Mike of the interns was not Lena’s concern. Kara Danvers already said yes. That’s all that matter.

Lena couldn’t wait for the weekend.

 

* * *

 

She sighed when she got the call from Catco, they wanted to interview Lena for the upcoming gala. Also, a photoshot session as well. She was sad because it was not Kara, but at least Lena got a reason to visit Catco today.

As Lena stepped out from the elevator, a few people subtlety glanced towards her. She paid them no mind.

“Lena!” Even before she saw Kara, she knew the girl was smiling. It’s like she could hear her smile. How is that even possible?

Kara jogged to catch up with Lena. “Morning! Another surprise visit to Catco?”

“Good morning, Kara.” Lena chuckled. “It’s not really a surprise; Catco called me. It was for the gala I mentioned yesterday. They wanted to do interview and a photo session to promote it.”

Kara nodded solemnly. Her glasses slipping down her nose, and Lena has the urge to push it back. Good thing Kara did that before Lena. Before the girl could say something, a loud boom was coming from the office. Along with a high pitch screams from Mike, if Lena was not mistaken.

Kara growled. “Mike, I swear to Rao...” She mumbled.

Lena raised her eyebrow. Rao? “What happened in there?”

“I don’t know, but I’m about to find out.” Kara rubbed her temple. She looked at Lena with a tired smile. “Good luck with your interview.”

Lena nodded. “And good luck with... Mike.”

“Honestly, I’m gonna need more than luck.” Kara sighed.

Lena hoped Mike won’t be a problem again for Kara, or she has to do something about it.

 

* * *

 

Of course those tugs were targeting her gala. She just wanted to have a nice and peaceful gala. And maybe a dance with Kara. But nooo, this week bad guys decided they want to ruin her party.

It’s not really that hard for Lena to get Kara’s address. She is a Luthor, after all.

Lena wiped her hands nervously against her jacket. Alright, she could do this. Come on Luthor! She knocked Kara’s door.

Before she could change her mind and ran from here, the door was open.

“Lena!” Kara said enthusiastically. “Come on in!”

“I'm sorry to keep dropping in on you. It's...”

That’s when Lena saw her. The woman that saved her life, the one who worked with Supergirl. Now she was standing inside Kara’s apartment, like she belonged there. Lena glanced to the table and saw two drinks and a doughnut. Oh no, are they...?

“Hey, I know you...” Lena said calmly. Don’t jump into the conclusion, Luthor. “You saved my life.”

The woman gave Lena a small smile. “Special agent Alex Danvers, FBI.” She held out her hand. Which Lena shook. Alex’s grip were strong.  This is the first time someone shook Lena’s hand with such strong grip.

They share a family name, so are they...

“She’s my sister.” Kara said cheerfully.

Lena sighed in relieved. “Hah. The city’s smaller than I thought. Well, actually maybe you can both help me. Um... You remember I told you about that stupid fight club last week? Now it's my turn to ask for a favor.” Lena actually wanted to use that for another favor, but priority.

“Anything. Shoot.”

“I need to get in touch with Supergirl.”

Lena saw the concerned looked shared by the Danvers sister. So her hunched was right? Kara is Supergirl.

Right?

Kara nodded. “Okay. I’ll tell Supergirl to meet you at eight o’clock. Is that okay?”

“I am so sorry if I’m interrupted your time with your sister.” Lena said after she stood outside Kara’s apartment.

Kara gave her a tight smile.

* * *

 

Lena tried to get work done, but her mind kept thinking about Supergirl. This would be the second time she and Supergirl met. She knew Supergirl would come. When she heard a whoosh of air from her office balcony, she turned around to see Supergirl stood there. Hands on hips, chin high, and commanding aura.

“Supergirl.” Lena said in awe.

“You wanted to see me?” Kara, no, Supergirl said.

Maybe Kara Danvers and Supergirl were not the same at all. Supergirl was full of confidence and always on the spot light, while Kara was shy and always tried to blend in with the background.

Still, she needed proof. Is Kara Danvers and Supergirl actually the same person?

“So Kara and I will see you tomorrow night?” Lena saw Supergirl’s eyes widen in fear for a few seconds and her warm smile turn into nervous one.

“Right.” Supergirl walked towards the balcony. “Yes. Kara and I will both be at your party.”

Well, time to put the theory into test.

 

* * *

 

Lena already talked to half of the guests. Thanked them for coming and for making a donation. The guests wary of the tugs, of course. Lena tried to calm them. “Don’t worry, Supergirl will come.”

“Are you sure Supergirl will come to a party host by a Luthor?” One of the guests spoke.

Lena clenched her jaw. “She saved my life when my brother sent an assassin to kill me. Or have you forgot about it?” She said in a sweet voice but deadly eyes.

“Lena!” Finally, the only person she wanted to see this evening. At the same time, that guest murmured his apologize and walked away. Lena sighed in relief.

“Kara,” she turned around. Lena will never get tired to see Kara’s smile. Especially if that smile was for her. “It’s really great to see you. I’m glad you could come. Um, have you seen Supergirl?”

Okay, this is it. The moment of truth.

“I’m sure she’s on her way.” Kara said while she turned around to scan the vicinity.

Lena was busy looking at Kara; she missed somebody walked into her and spill the champagne he was holding. Good thing the champagne spilled into her arm, not her dress.

Before Lena could say anything, she heard a whoosh of air.

Lo and behold, Supergirl descending from the sky to greet Lena Luthor.

“Supergirl.” Lena said calmly.  "I'm glad you could make it."

"I still think this may be a bad idea." Supergirl said with firm voice.

"Well, why don't we wait and see how the evening pans out." When Supergirl was just a few steps in front of her, Lena could smell the same perfume that Kara used. Lavender and a little hint of a chocolate.

"I'll check the perimeter for any activity and I'll be back at the first sign of danger." With that, Supergirl flew away.

Lena was too mesmerized by Supergirl she almost forgot about Kara, but then she heard a sighed next to her. When she glanced next to her, she saw Kara.

So Kara was not Supergirl, or she has a super speed? That's the only explanation.

"Kara, you just missed Supergirl." Lena said while she pointed out to the sky.

"Did I?" Kara asked. "Golly."

Lena's forehead crinkled. Golly?

"Well, it seems you are right Miss Luthor." The mayor said. "Supergirl came."

Both Lena and Kara turned around to see the mayor. Kara gave the mayor a big wide smile while Lena gave her political smile.

"I'll uh, I'll just go then." Kara said awkwardly. Lena almost screamed to say no, but she nodded and smiled apologetic to Kara.

"I'm so sorry, Kara."

"Don't worry about it." Kara waved.

 

* * *

 

Maybe Lena should reconsider her opinion about this Mike of the interns.

But she couldn't kill Mike, it would upset Kara.

Pity.

 

* * *

 

Just when Lena thought she could have a peaceful gala, a loud explosion shattered that dream.

"Oh, you picked the wrong party to crash." Lena warned. This time, both her eyes and voice were deadly.

"Oh, I don't think so princess." He pulled her necklace.

While the tugs busy taking the guests belongings, Lena slipped from the crowds and walked to the stage.

"Wait, why is this thing doesn't work?" Lena sighed. She needed to focus or Kara, no, Supergirl, will lose.

She heard a yelled and a thumped before she saw the guy that spilled champagne on her.

"Do you mind?" Lena asked, clearly annoyed.

Well, it seemed that guy knew a thing or two about aliens weapon. Should Lena worry about it?

 

* * *

 

The cops finally arrived and took the tugs away.

A few reporters tried to get an official statement from Lena about the attack. Honestly, she was just being attacked but these reporters don’t even care about her condition.

"Lena!" Kara yelled.

"Excuse me." Lena said. She ignored the yelled of frustration from the reporters. She made a beeline to Kara.

"Kara, are you okay?" She asked in lieu of a greeting.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kara smiled. No scratch, even not a single hair out of place. "You're okay?"

"Other than the fact that my gala was ruin," Lena sighed.  "I'm fine. How was Supergirl? She already gone before I got the chance to say thank you."

Kara smiled. "She's fine. And you can thank her personally tomorrow, if you want."

Lena almost said it's a date. Instead, she smiled. "I am so sorry, Kara. I was a terrible friend for leaving you alone."

"Hey, it's okay." Kara touched her elbow. "I'm sorry your gala was ruined."

"Well, it's not really ruin." Lena said. "We've managed to rise quite amount of donations, and we've destroyed the alien weapons. I say it was succeeded."

Kara smiled warmly.

"Kara, I know this will sound to forward but," Lena bit her lips.  "Do you want to have dinner with me?"

"But you still have so many foods here." Kara said defensive.

"Oh, I was planning to donate the leftover from this gala to shelters around the neighborhood." Lena explained.

Kara blinked a few times, her cheek blushed. Does Kara thought Lena would throw away all these foods? She's not that heartless.

Kara cleared her throat.

"I would love to. Just um, just give me a few minutes to say good bye to my friends." Kara turned her head to find her friends. "Where do you want to go?"

“There this amazing Chinese restaurant near my office.” Lena smiled. “It also near one of the shelters I have to visit. It just a quick visit, to make sure that the foods arrive at the shelters.”

Lena doesn’t know how to handle such warm and happiness from Kara. It was overwhelming, and she loved it.

Wait, love?

 

* * *

 

It turns out, Lena’s quick visit turned into a long visit when one of the kids in the shelter asked Kara about Supergirl. It was really endearing to see Kara answered those questions and at the same time tried to protect her secret identity.

“Need more potstickers, Miss Luthor?” Huang asked.

Lena smiled widely; she forgot that Huang usually came here to help the shelter staff. “No. Thank you for that, Huang.”

The man folded his arms. “So, when can I see the person you’ve tried to court?”

Lena opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn’t find the perfect words to answer Huang’s question. Suddenly, her eyes darted to where Kara and six girls talking about Supergirl.

“Ah, the lady with glasses huh?” Huang winked. “Well, let me know if you need more potstickers.”

He patted Lena’s shoulder. “You are a good person, Miss Luthor. Don’t forget about that. You and your brother are separate individual.”

Lena gulped. “Thank you, Huang.”

“But I will not go easy on you the next time we play Go.” Huang teased.

That made Lena laughed.

 

* * *

 

“Oh no, I’m so sorry Lena. I forgot that we supposed to have dinner.” Kara said after the two of them stood outside the shelter. She looked so guilty.

“It’s alright, Kara.” Lara said reassuring. “We can have dinner next time. Or, we can go to my place and I’ll cook you something?”

Ups, too soon?

“You want to cook for me?” Kara asked, amazed.

That’s a first. Usually people asked her ‘You can cook?’. “Yes, Kara. I want to cook something for you. If you want it, that is.”

Lena loves cooking, and she was really good at it. Stress cooking really helped her a lot. And now she had a chance to cook something for Kara Danvers? Maybe she should sent a thank you note to those tugs, if it weren’t for them, she would never get this chance.

“Of course, I would love to!” Kara said, beaming.

But it seemed the universe hated her, because Kara’s phone was beeping loudly.

Kara groaned, she dug her purse to find the phone. After a few seconds, Kara groaned again. “I’m so sorry, Lena. Maybe next time?”

“It’s a date, then.” Lena said with a wide smile.

Why she said that?

Kara blinked a few times, her mouth was wide open and her cheek was red.

Before Lena could say something to fix it or maybe to ruin it even more, she saw Kara stepped forwards and kissed Lena on the cheek gently.

“It’s a date.” Kara said happily.

Who would have thought, a Luthor and a Super having a date?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I learned that Casey Griggs was Lex and Lena’s father after the post-crisis version. Since up until now, as far as I know, we still don’t know their father name in supergirl universe, I used that name. But please, correct me if I was wrong


End file.
